


Buoyancy

by wonder



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder/pseuds/wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has a (very) wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buoyancy

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1308447#t1308447) at the kink meme.

Wet. Souji was floating in water, surrounded by water, but breathing came normally, something he didn't have to think about. His body was weightless and he was sinking further. He couldn't see, couldn't tell how deep he was - not that it mattered, sinking deeper every minute - couldn't hear - not that it mattered, this far below there was likely nothing to hear - could only feel the water against his skin. He was naked, limbs spread and floating uselessly as though he had no control of them. Water was rushing over his body, flowing over some areas and into others, and it felt... good. A steady current hit him between the legs, right along the underside of his cock, and if he could have rocked into it, he would have, let the pressure build until it bubbled over... but he couldn't, and it kept stopping, turning itself off then coming back full force. As it was, he could only float and wait for it to return.

He gasped silently, the current stronger than ever and abruptly pulled away, but this time was different. This time there was something else there, something alive. His thighs spread wider as it drew nearer and Souji understood that whatever it was had control of the water, of the current, of him. Unable to struggle, he floated closer to it, on display like some kind of offering and mentally trembling. He couldn't tell what it was, only that it wasn't human, and that it was watching him nonetheless, silent, waiting. His cock was aching and he wanted the current to come back, wanted to come... let whatever it was watch… and then it was touching him, sliding against his skin, one of its arms - tentacles? - wrapping around his upper thigh, another circling his other leg, spreading them both wider apart. It turned him over, ass up, back arched, and another tentacle wrapped around his wrists, binding them behind his back. His heart was racing though he couldn't hear it beating and he was gasping despite taking in no water. Something brushed the tip of his cock and he opened his mouth to scream, to moan, only to find it filled instantly, something warm and pulsing inside, blocking any sound he might have tried to make. 

Forced to breathe through his nose, he opened his mouth wider, whatever was filling it slowly growing thicker as it sank deeper. Another tentacle was probing his entrance, circling it and then sliding in deep and smooth. Souji tried again to scream but found his mouth so full he could open it no further, the tentacle there sliding over his tongue, forcing his head up, and he was completely powerless to do anything but wait silently and feel it as he was penetrated deep, squirming up inside him and filling him from both ends. Yet another wrapped around his cock, stroked it in time with the steady pressure entering him from behind, and then he was turned over again, onto his back, completely bound and stuffed, his ass being worked so deep he thought that tentacle might slide all the way up, join the one in his mouth, choke him and fuck him at the same time. It was so hot in the water, like it was burning now, and he was spread so wide, that tentacle rubbing him there, there, almost--

\--he woke up gasping, shaking, coming so hard he thought he might burst from being unable to come fast enough, hard enough. There was a hand around his cock, this one blessedly human, stroking him firm and slow, just the way he liked it when he was coming, squeezing the base of his cock gently and coaxing it all out of him, whispering something he couldn't hear. He could feel his come on his cock, on the sheets sliding against his skin, the hand that was touching him spreading it over the tip like it belonged there, and he shuddered hard, his balls aching and the last bit of come leaking onto the fingers sliding up and down the underside of it.

"Fuck, Souji."

Yosuke sounded as though he was miles away, and when Souji finally opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. Yosuke was watching him, eyes half-lidded and hair mussed with sleep, stroking his cheek with the backs of his knuckles on the hand he hadn't used on his cock. Souji bit his lip and tried to even out his breathing, still panting softly. 

"Nice dream?"

Yosuke's voice was thick and Souji was on him before he could breathe properly, straddling him and pinning him to the bed with his knees. Yosuke stared up at him blearily in a state of sleepy arousal and Souji stroked him hard, fast, wanted to watch him come. Yosuke's eyes rolled back and he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucked his fingers that were still sticky with Souji's come, swirling his tongue around them as Souji stroked him, palmed him, made him come all over Souji's hand and his own stomach. 

"Nicer being awake."

"Mm," Yosuke concurred, still sucking lazily at his fingers. "But now we have to get out of bed."

Souji yanked the dirty sheet from the futon and inclined his head. Yosuke made soft, tiny, delicious sounds at the feel of Souji's tongue on his skin.

"Or not." Souji smiled against him as his tongue flicked in and out of his navel.

"Or not," Yosuke agreed, and pulled him down.

They never did make it to the aquarium that weekend, but Souji thought just planning the trip had worked out well all the same.


End file.
